hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Daily quest
key, and class levels.]] Daily quests are progressive goals that will award the player Gold upon completion. A random quest is automatically unlocked daily. Most quests can only be completed in Play mode or The Arena. Only three quests may be active at once. Beginning with the year of the Raven (April 2018) the quest system was revamped and all 40 Gold quest were made 50 gold and the requirements of nearly all quests were lowered. Re-Rolling a quest can be done once per day by clicking the spiral arrow button at the top right. The old quest progress is lost, but a new one instantly replaces it. Given that 50 gold quests far out number the 60, 80, and 100 gold quests it is counter productive to re-roll in the hope you will get a higher gold quest as the odds are far in favor of 50 gold quests. 50 gold *2 Victories!: Win 2 games with any class. *(Class) or (Class) Victory: Win 1 game with (class) or (class). **Note that there are 72 combinations of classes that can be included in this daily quest. *(Class): Play 20 (Class) cards. *The Meek Shall Inherit: Play 20 minions that cost or less. (Play mode or The Arena) *Only the Mighty: Play 12 minions that cost or more. (Play mode or The Arena) *Destroy them All: Destroy 25 minions. (Play mode or The Arena) *Spell Master: Cast 25 spells. (Play mode or The Arena) *Beat Down: Deal 65 damage to enemy heroes. (Play mode or The Arena) *(Class) Victory: Win 2 games with (class). **Note that there are one of these for each class. *Overpowered: Play 6 cards that cost or more. *Stable Master: Play 12 Beasts. *Beyond the Dark Portal: Play 10 Demons. *Mrgrgrglrr: Play 20 Murlocs. *Swashbuckler: Play 6 Pirates. *For Azeroth!: Play 20 Battlecry minions. *Death to the Living!: Play 12 Deathrattle minions. *Tiny Bubbles Make Me Happy: Play 6 Divine Shield minions. *You Shall Not Pass!: Play 12 Taunt minions. *Elemental Overload: Play 10 Overload cards. *Combo Meal: Play 6 Combo cards. *It’s a Secret to Everyone: Play 10 Secrets. *Weaponmaster: Play 6 Weapons. *Inspiring: Use your Hero Power 30 times. * Elementary My Dear: Play 6 Elementals. 60 gold *(Class) or (Class) Dominance: Win 5 games with (class) or (class). **Note that there are 72 combinations of classes that can be included in this daily quest. **This daily quest can only be completed in Play mode or The Arena. *(Class) Mastery: Play 50 (Class) cards. **Note that there are one of these for each class. 100 gold *Cry Havoc: Play 50 Battlecry minions. *Got the Basics!: Collect every card in the Basic Set. (hidden quest) **AKA: Get all Classes to level 10. *Murlocalypse: Play 50 Murlocs. *Ready to Go!: Unlock every Hero. (hidden quest) *The Duelist: Play 3 games in Play mode. (New players only) **Unlocked when the First Blood Quest completes. (see Card packs section below) *Total Dominance: Win 7 games in any mode. **Can be completed in Practice mode against the Innkeeper. 300 gold *Chicken Dinner: Win 100 games in any mode. (hidden quest) *Big Winner: Win 1000 games in any mode. (hidden quest) Card packs *First Blood: Complete a game in Play Mode. (New players only) **Unlocked the first time the player opens Play mode. *iPack: Play a game on an iPad. (hidden quest) *Level Up: Get any class to level 10. (New players only) **Unlocked when the player unlocks their second class. *Spelunker: Defeat 3 Dungeon Run encounters. *Watch and Learn!: Watch a friend win in spectator mode; Reward: Expert Card Pack. Removed *Join the Goons: Win 3 games as a Hunter, Paladin, or Warrior. (2 Mean Streets of Gadgetzan packs) *Join the Jade Lotus: Win 3 games as a Druid, Rogue, or Shaman. (2 Mean Streets of Gadgetzan packs) *Join the Kabal: Win 3 games as a Mage, Priest, or Warlock. (2 Mean Streets of Gadgetzan packs) Patch changes * * Category:Gameplay